Changing The God Of Mischief Loki FanFiction
by loki-lover1317
Summary: After Loki served part of his punishment for trying to destroy Midgard, he must serve the other part. Agent Aubree Stark, daughter of Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man, is the one who he will be staying with. Will he fall for a mortal? Will she fall for a God? And if not, can Aubree at least change him? Read Changing The God Of Mischief to find out!
1. Chapter 1: It's Not A Choice

**Chapter one (It's not a choice)**

"Special agent Stark, I need to talk to you." I heard my boss Nick Fury say. I followed him into a conference room with my dad and agent Phil Coulson inside. Yes, I am the famous Tony Stark's daughter. Yes, my dad is Iron Man and that's how I scored a job here at the S.H.E.I.L.D. I've been training and acting as an assistant now for almost four months.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Fury?" I asked looking at him and then my dad.

"Please take a seat Ms. Stark." I sat down as told and waited for whatever news was about to come. "Now Agent Stark-"

"Please just call me Aubree, one 'Stark' is enough around here." I interrupted him. Not trying to be rude, but even though my dad is all I have he's stuck up. The fame has taken over him, and sometimes I really wish we weren't related. Don't get me wrong he did get me my job here, but I wanted to be an Avenger. I was born with a god given ability and I want a real reason to use it.

"Okay, Aubree, do you remember whenever we had you do the Loki research last month?" I nodded in response. "Well, Thor is bringing him back for interrogation and stealth testing. We wanted you to be the first one to talk to him and from there we want you to look after him." I was shocked. I looked at everyone in the room and no one, not Phil nor my dad, looked back at me.

"Um, okay… why me though? I only started here about a couple months ago and I just turned nineteen two weeks ago. Wouldn't you want someone who's had more training than me?" I asked now confused and scared.

"Don't put yourself down Aubree, you're an amazing agent and if you're able to help with training and anything like that with Loki then you have a guaranteed spot next to your dad on the Avengers team. Your gift is a blessing and you know how to use it extremely well, don't disappoint us here at S.H.E.I.L.D." Nick stated rather boldly.

"So are you just forcing me to do this? You're not giving me the choice to choose if I want to help y'all, I have not been working my ass off here to become an Avenger to be forced to deal with a guy who tried to destroy all of New York City!" I was furious they just expect me to say yes even though I secretly really wanted this job. I wanted to at least have a choice in it.

"This will make you a better super hero, Aubree, and if you refuse to take the job then you're fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. all together. No exceptions!" I could tell Nick was not happy.

"Yes sir. Sorry Mr. Fury, what should I start on doing?" I can't lose my job; I'm only one step away from being an Avenger. Nick and Phil left without answering my question and it was just my dad and I still in the conference room.

"I want you to be careful Aubree; you don't know what Loki is capable off." my dad said.

"That's a lie dad. I've been researching Loki for two weeks straight, and if there's anything to know about him I do. Loki may seem like a mystery to you, but I know him and his story like the palm of my hand." I stated wisely.

"That may be true, but there are also a lot of things Loki has kept secret. I'm just warning you to be careful. Don't push him too far, and if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask. I want you to get the Avenger's spot; your ability is beyond amazing."

"Thanks dad." I said hugging him. "I should probably go get ready for our guest, see you later." And with that I walked out of the conference room. I went straight home after work, ate dinner, and went to bed. I'm going to have an interesting day tomorrow.

***Please comment if you like it, etc. I like constructive criticism!* **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Enemy?

**Chapter two (Meeting the… Enemy?)**

Yesterday I found out that Thor, the God of Thunder, is bringing his brother Loki, the God of Mischief, back to Earth. I was told that I am the person who will be taking care and helping Loki. When I got to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters this morning there was a file on my desk. I sat down and opened it. It had all of the information about Loki's arrival and information about him personally.

"Agent Stark," I heard Phil's voice.

"Agent Coulson if I have to tell you one more time to not call me Stark, I'm gonna go crazy." He chuckled lightly then regained seriousness.

"Aubree I need you to follow me." I grabbed the file and my bag and we walked down the long, empty hallways into an empty room. There were two chairs and a table; well this is going to be fun.

"Couldn't afford any décor?" I asked dryly.

"I'm sorry if it's not roomy enough, we want to enforce to Loki that he's not here for a celebration." Phil responded. Everyone was so serious; I want to take a different approach to the situation though. "I'm going to go and talk to Fury; if you need anything you know where to find me. Loki should be here any minute."

"Okay thanks." I said. Phil left and I was all by myself. I paced around the room for about ten minutes and I went to the bathroom to pull up my hair. After I pulled up my dyed black, poker straight hair I looked intently at my reflection. Having Tony Stark as a dad might seem cool, but it has its disadvantages. I hate always being in my dad's shadows, now is my time to shine.

I walked back into the conference room and opened the file again. Everything that was on this file I already knew thanks to 336 hours–two weeks─ of research. I knew absolutely everything about Loki. My dad thought that there's stuff that Loki has kept hidden, but I highly doubt that. After waiting for a while I saw many agents walking down the hallway and in the middle of their blockade stood Loki. I tried my hardest not to stare, but he is really mesmerizing. They turned the corner and Loki winked at me. He winked at me! Oh god… keep your cool, and don't blow your chances. You get this one opportunity and that's all. The agents opened the door and in walked Loki. I stood up and walked over to agent Jasper Sitwell. He told me that Loki wasn't in the best mood, and to be truthful I was kind of nervous. The agents left leaving Loki and I alone.

"Please sit Loki. I'm agent Aubree Stark and you're gonna be spending a lot of time with me for a while." I stated sticking out my hand for him to shake it.

"Stark… as in Tony Stark?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Well you are definitely much prettier than your father. I'm somewhat happier to be here now that I know I'll be around you." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. When he let go of my hand I felt tingles all over my whole body. Damn Loki.

"Thank you. Now Loki if we can begin… I'm gonna start with the basic shit that I have to say, okay?" he looked at me and nodded once. "Okay. So Loki you are not here for a good reason. You have already served half of your punishment for trying to take over New York City, and for the other half of your punishment you'll spend a set amount of time here on Midgard with me and S.H.I.E.L.D. does that makes sense?"

"As clear as ice." Loki said chuckling.

"Nice Frost Giant reference, but let's keep professional for a while and then we can become more than just two people forced to stay with each other. Now Loki I'm just going to be brutally honest, I've been doing a lot of research about you and I feel like you trying to destroy not only a part of Midgard but eventually our whole realm was not a decision made out of hate for your brother being an Avenger…. But for revenge. See unlike most people I believe that you have the potential to be a hero not a villain, and I'm here to help you channel that part of you."

"Why do you believe such thing?" he asked me somewhat angrily.

"I believe there is, or once was, good in all people. Even though that sounds cliché I mean it. Loki you are smart enough, agile enough, and strong enough to be a hero. I don't care if you choose to not to follow my advice and training, but you will listen to it. Again, make sense?" I wanted to insure he understood that we can be friends later, not now.

"Yes." Why was he being a man of few words…? Loki is one of those people who are very blunt and just tell you how it is. Usually people only change like this if they're in love, but he can't be. Loki, well he's him and I'm me. I can't have this ruin my chances at being the person I truly want to be.


	3. Chapter 3: What The Hell Is Happening?

**Chapter three (What The Hell Is Happening? )**

"Okay then, for a while you will not only be with me all day at work but you will also be living with me." I told him. Loki stared at me intensely for what seemed like some time and then he smirked. "Is there something wrong Mr. Laufeyson?" I asked.

"First off, you don't live with your dad do you?" he questioned.

"No sir, I live in an apartment building a couple of blocks away. Anything else you would like to know?" I wanted Loki to know that I do respect him and that I am here to listen to anything he wants to vent about.

"Ms. Stark, do you honestly think that living with an enemy is a good idea?"

"Loki call me Aubree, I mean that in all seriousness. But on a different note no I don't. I don't believe you are the enemy Loki… I feel like at one time or another we're all other people's enemies and I honestly don't think that you're bad. Your decisions weren't the smartest but I understand that you were under a strong influence of the Tesseract. Am I wrongly informed?" I think we're making progress… hopefully.

"You are correct about the Tesseract, but I must say my intentions were my intentions. The Tesseract just made my intentions turn into actions, and from there well you know what happened."

"Okay thank you." I scratched some notes down on a piece of paper. "Loki how would you feel about leaving early and talking about some stuff personally at my place?"

"If that is what you want to do, remember I don't get a choice. I am your prisoner, you control me." I didn't want him to feel this way; I wanted him to think of me as a friend.

"You are _not _my prisoner Loki. I am sorry if you feel that way, but I am not intending for you to. Loki if I can be one hundred percent honest with you I think you have the ability to be an amazing ruler, or a king even. You just need help with channeling that power and that's the only thing that I am forced to be doing. I don't _have _to let you stay with me, I don't _have _to be polite, and I really don't _have _to choose not to you your hands in cuffs." I said signaling I'm taking his cuffs off.

"Do you think that is a smart idea mortal? I could choke you with my own two hands, but I'm not going to... not now anyway." He said smirking and putting his hands on the table. I grabbed my key out my bag and undid his cuffs.

I saw that his wrists were rubbed raw, so being the person I am I kneeled down next to him. Loki's green eyes locked on mine and I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I grabbed his hands and held them between mine, still starring back into Loki's eyes. His somewhat icy cold fingers twitched in my warm hands. Slowly I pulled his hands closer to my face and kissed his wrists.

"I am truly sorry about this Loki. No one else understands that you truly are good." I whispered quietly against his wrists, tearing my gaze away from his. He moved his hands and cupped my face: forcing me to regain his gaze.

"At least you do… that's all that matters to me now." Loki murmured almost silently. I cannot believe what is happening now.


	4. Chapter 4: Our New Sleeping Arrangement

**Chapter four (Our New Sleeping Arrangements)**

"C'mon Loki, follow me." I grabbed my bag and we left room. We walked down the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building; the only sounds heard were computer keys being pushed and papers being moved. We walked down to Nick Fury's office and stopped at his door. "I have to tell my dad and Mr. Fury that I- I mean we, are leaving early. Stay here and be good, don't do anything stupid." I said. Loki nodded once and sat down against the wall. I knocked a couple of times on the door before I gave up and walked in.

"Aubree how is it going with Loki?" Nick asked me.

"It's been good, but I was thinking that today has been long for both Loki and I so I was wondering if we could leave early?" I asked him. He seemed to look stressed, but his face gradually seemed to soften.

"Yes, but today and only today. If you want that spot on the Avengers you're going to have to be here enough to prove that you truly want it."

"Yes sir, thank you." I responded turning around to leave, but I'm stopped when he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Aubree please be careful, you may think that Loki is surprisingly nice but that's way all villains work. They act like they've changed when you first meet them, but that's just so they can get you to tell them stuff that is secret. Please be careful and don't ruin your only chance." He said and let go of my shoulder. I didn't say anything, but just walked out of his office.

"Okay, let's go Loki." He stood up and we silently walked out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. We got in my car and started to drive to my apartment. "You can turn the radio on…" I said trying to make some sort of conversation. Without saying anything else I reached out and pressed the "on" button; Falling in Reverse blared through my speakers while I struggled to turn it down. "Sorry, I usually don't have other people in my car so I wasn't really ready I guess."

"All is fair, Lady Aubree." Loki stated.

"I love the way you talk Loki…. Very poise and educated like. I wish I talked like that!" I said giggling, wait did I just giggle? I never giggle…. Oh god.

"The way I, and every other Asgardian, speak is very formal. You mortals could speak like this if you tried, but you don't. It seems like every Midgardian I have ever spoken to are lazy and take the easy way out of everything." He responded very precisely.

"Us mortals? Well Loki I want you to know that I am far from mortal. You have not yet seen my power, but you will sooner or later and when you do I want you to reconsider calling me a mortal." I snapped back. I am very mal tempered and I get angry easily…. Runs in the family I guess.

"I will be waiting to see your so-called 'power' Ms. Stark." Now I'm starting to get really angry.

"Loki Laufeyson, I will _not _let you speak to me in that way. If I have to tell you to call me Aubree again I'm seriously going to consider sending you back to Asgard to serve your time there…. Don't push me." I told him sternly. When I looked over at Loki I saw a smirk forming on his lips. "Don't you even fucking dare think about smiling right now!"

"Why Aubree, I am really starting to enjoy your company." Damn it, how will I manage to stay mad at him? I parked my car and got out without saying a word. Whenever we got up to my room I unlocked the door and followed Loki inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

"It is not very large, but it will do."

"It'll be fine Loki, trust me I think you'll like it here. Now I only have one room, so you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

"I am not letting you sleep on the couch; I will sleep on the couch." I am _not_ letting my guest sleep on the couch…. No.

"Loki the only way both of us will be happy is if the other gives up…. Loki, give up already."

"How about we both sleep in your bed? It looks big enough for the both of us." He stated smiling evilly.

"It is, and I guess we can but you do ONE thing inappropriate and you're sleeping on the couch." I responded, kind of happy that he wanted us to sleep in the same bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Drinking At Its Finest

**Chapter Five (Drinking At It's Finest)**

After I got Loki somewhat settled in I went into my and changed. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and an old tee-shirt. I took my hair out of a ponytail and it tumbled right above my shoulders. Before I left my room I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt for Loki that my ex-boyfriend left beyond when he moved out.

"Here Loki," I said handing him the clothes. "I don't know if they'll fit, but they're going to have to work until we can go shopping and get you some Midgardian clothes. You can change in my room if you want." I stated. Loki nodded and walked into my room: closing the door behind him. The only things I could think about now were Loki and drinking…. Today has been a long day and I could use some alcohol.

"They are a little big, but much more comfortable than my armor." I heard Loki say. I turned around to see him in my ex's clothes…. He looked so much hotter in them than my ex! The sweatpants hung low on his hips and the tee-shirt clung to his chest: showing the outline of his muscles.

"Yeah, they look um good. Do you some alcohol?" I asked him not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I could use a good drink…. What do you have?" He's a drinker: good.

"Um, I have Scotch, Smirnoff, Tequila, and lots of plain Vodka." I stated rather proud of my collection.

"I'll take some Vodka…. Please. I rarely drink straight Vodka but because you don't have any wine that'll do." Loki just said please, shoot me now.

"Okay, at least I'm not the only person who drinks straight Vodka. Sorry about not having wine, I'm not that classy."

"Maybe not classy, but special." He said kind of sexual.

"Loki, I am far from special…. When you get know me better you'll figure that out." I said.

"You're special to me and that is all that matters now." In the name of Odin!

"Stop…. I am letting you stay here because I am nice, not because I want special treatment. Either you treat me the way I want to be treated or you can go stay in a cage at S.H.I.E.L.D.!" I said throwing the shot glass I had in my hand against the wall.

"I am sorry Aubree. What has angered you so?" My breathing became heavy and I was starting to hyperventilate. Before I answered Loki I grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a long chug.

"Nothing, I just have really bad anger issues. I'm sorry and I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It is okay, but what has made you have anger issues?" Loki asked.

"It's nothing really…. Just my past and being in my dad's shadows doesn't help one bit. I just want the respect that my dad gets. I am just as good, if not better, than he is! That was rude, sorry, I mean I love my dad but I sometimes wish that he had never got me involved with S.H.I.E.L.D." My voice was becoming shaky.

"How did he involve you with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Well with my dad being Iron Man and everything he thought it would be a good idea for me to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. he knew of my special ability and he knew that if I proved myself worthy that my internship would turn into a spot for me on the Avengers team."

"What is your 'special ability'?" Loki asked me again. I remembered having this conversation not that long ago.

"I told you earlier that you will find out soon enough Loki, now let's get our drink on!" I cheered happily. He smiled and came closer to me with open arms. "You know I don't think it's safe to hug strangers." I chuckled.

"Who says that I am a stranger?" Loki responded laughing a little. I embraced him and our hug was by far the best part of my whole day. I loved being in his arms, with his head in the crook of my neck, and me feeling his breath against his skin. I could get used to this…. And fast.


	6. Chapter 6: What A Night!

**Chapter Six (What A Night! )**

After a while of drinking I was becoming extremely drunk; which was not good because I have work tomorrow.

"Loki I think we should stop drinking, I mean we have go into work tomorrow. If we go and anyone smells alcohol on us I'll be fired instantly." I told him slurring my words. We cleaned up the mess we made of shot glasses and spilt Vodka. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed." Loki nodded and I walked into my bathroom.

My hair was plastered on my neck and face from sweating. How could he stand to see me like this? I can barely handle looking at myself right now. Taking my time I stripped out of my pajamas and turned the shower on. When I stepped in I let the hot water rush over my body before I washed my hair or even moved. I felt like I heard the bathroom door open and someone shuffle in quietly, so I peeked my head out of the curtain to see Loki sitting against the wall staring back at me.

"Loki get out!" I yelled at him.

"I mean no harm my love, just to keep you company." Did he say _my love?_ No, it can't be. I must just be extremely drunk.

"Okay, but I swear Loki if you even try to do something—"

"I would never do anything to…. Without your permission." He said interrupting me and winking…. For the second god damn time today.

"I will probably regret saying this, but okay I trust you Loki." I closed the curtain and carried on with my shower. Whenever I was done I turned the water off and reached out to grab my towel…. I couldn't find it though. I swear I set it on the counter. I mean unless someone took it then I don't know what I did with it.

"Looking for something love?" Loki asked me with my towel in his hand.

"Loki give me my towel." I said sternly. Can this night get any worse? I am naked, drunk, and trying to get my towel back from a sexy god…. Wow.

"Why don't you come get it?" he asked sexily.

"I'm ass naked Loki, give me my fucking towel!" here comes my anger problems again.

"Oh fine! Take your damn towel." Loki said handing it over. Yes, I won! I wrapped myself up in it and got out of the shower.

"Now, can you please leave so I can put my clothes on?" I asked. He didn't say a word, but walked out of my bathroom. I got dressed as quickly as I could, brushed my hair, and hung my towel back up. When I walked out my bathroom I saw Loki asleep on my bed. Can't blame him for being tired, the trip from Asgard to Midgard must have been tiring.

I walked into my kitchen to clean up the glass shards from the shot glass I threw earlier. I bent down and picked the bigger pieces up and when I turned around to throw them away a sharp pain went through my foot. When I looked down I saw that the bottom of my foot was punctured by at least five shards of glass. Blood had slowly started to from around each impalement and was slowly forming a puddle underneath me. The sight of the blood made me cringe and I tried walking…. That made it worse.

"Oh my fuck!" I screamed. I didn't want to wake Loki but it slipped out of my mouth. "Oh my god…. I think I'm gonna get sick. Fuck!" I started to feel dizzy not only from being drunk, but also from the blood and intense stinging sensation in my foot. The tears came rushing out of my eyes, and I didn't even try to hold them back.

"Aubree?" I heard Loki question.

"Loki! Please come here…. Now!" I yelled back in response. Loki came running into my kitchen and when he saw me laying on the floor writhing in pain his eyes widened. He scrambled over to me as fast as he could.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I was picking up the glass…. And when I stood up I stepped in some: a lot." I stated trying to calm myself down. "Look at my foot." Loki lightly grabbed my right ankle and lifted it up so he could see the bottom of my foot. "Is it bad?" I asked, even though I knew it wasn't pretty.

"There are seven pieces of glass in your foot…. Some of which seem to be pretty thick. I can take them out myself, or I can take you to the hospital."

"I am going to trust you to take them out…. Hurt me once and we're going to the emergency room, got it?" I was literally about to faint. My breaths were coming in heavy streaks and I felt extremely cold. How the hell am I supposed to go to work tomorrow drunk and with a badly hurt foot?

"Don't worry Aubree I'll—"was all I heard before I officially blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Nighttime Squabble

**Chapter Seven (Our Little Nighttime Squabble)**

It seemed like my ears started to work again before my eyes did. I lay wherever I was and listened to my dad and Loki talking. My dad did not seem happy at all, probably because he knew about my anger issues and he thought I had better control with them. Loki seemed to be a different person when he was talking to someone other than me. So out of the kindness of my heart I decided it would be a good time to open my eyes. Slowly, but surely, my eyes fluttered open to see Loki and my dad in a heated argument: about me.

"Guys stop arguing!" I yelled over their booming voices. I sat up and stared at them intensely.

"Kiddo you're awake! I thought you were dying." My dad said walking over to me and sat down on my coffee table.

"Thanks for having faith in me dad…. Why are you even here?" I asked, and then suddenly realized that it came out ruder than intended. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. And I'm here because of Loki. He called me and told me everything that happened, so I decided it was best if I came over here."

"Aubree I felt like I seriously hurt you." Loki mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean Loki?" I am so confused right now.

"I used magic to heal you, and I didn't know if your body responded badly to it or not. I am sorry…." He said trailing off.

"Loki do _not_ apologize. I knew better than to be drinking on a work night and I should have tried to control my anger. I want to apologize to you, dad, though because I know this must have scared the shit out of you."

"Damn right it did. I told you the only way I'm giving you my alcohol is if you only drink on the weekends…. If it happens again the consequences will not be good." I chuckled at my dad for trying to be serious, even though I knew he meant that: somewhat.

"Okay well I think it's time for everyone to go to bed. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow." I stated wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

"Okay, goodnight Kiddo! I love you and I'll see you tomorrow, bye." My dad said leaving my apartment.

"Bye dad!" I yelled to him. "C'mon Loki…. I'm tired."

"Me too, but I think it would be wiser if I slept on the couch tonight. I have done enough damage." Loki seemed genuinely saddened.

"Loki I am not letting that happen, I would feel better if you slept with me. Don't even act like you don't want too…. I know you just feel like I don't think it's a good idea. C'mon let's go!" I said happily. I flashed him a smile and he returned with the cutest smile I've even seen. Did I seriously just think that?

"If you insist my lady." He said jokingly. We walked into my bedroom and got in my bed. After we got comfortable I decided to break the silence.

"You really shouldn't have called my dad."

"Why not?" Loki asked confused.

"First of all he's my only source for alcohol because I'm only nineteen, second he could tell Mr. Fury and I could get fired from S.H.I.E.L.D., and lastly, my dad is pretty protective and now he knows I got hurt the first you and I met. He doesn't believe that you are good, Loki, he is like mostly everyone else. He believes that you are pure evil and that me having this job could result in me getting hurt trying to help you." I answered truthfully.

"I would never hurt you Aubree…. Unless you like it that way. You know, rough."

"You are highly inappropriate Mr. Laufeyson."

"Only for you Ms. Stark." He responded trying his best to copy my Midgardian way of speech.

"Call me 'Ms. Stark' again Loki and I swear I will fucking kill you with my own two hands." I stated.

"If only you could…." Loki said laughing.

"You don't know what I am capable of, my ability is very strong and in some cases pretty deadly."

"What is your 'ability' anyway?" he asked for the third time tonight.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out later." I said evilly.

"Feisty…. Just how I like them," Loki said. "Was that too inappropriate?"

"Maybe, but I'll let it slide." I answered.

"You will what?" he asked sounding highly confused.

"It's a saying Loki… it means—"I started but he interrupted me.

"I don't care what your ignorant Midgardian sayings mean. Now go to sleep." He commanded.

"Don't call them ignorant, and you don't have the right to tell me what to do this is my apartment!"

"Go to sleep Aubree or, knowing you, you will blame me in the morning for being so tired."

"Fine…" I said giving into his command. I cannot believe I am letting this man control me in my own house! He really is nothing like I thought he would be.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessing My Love Kind Of

**Chapter Eight (Confessing My Love…. Kind Of)**

I was awaken by the ear splitting sound of my alarm. My head was pounding with a hangover, but I still felt slightly buzzed. Slowly getting out of bed I went over to my closet and picked out my outfit for today. I walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and changed. I wore my usual outfit consisting of skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and my favorite deep burgundy Dr. Martens. My hair look absolutely disgusting since I slept with it wet. I pulled it up into a messy bun, brushed my teeth, and turned the bathroom light off.

"Loki, where are you?" I asked suddenly afraid he may have escaped.

"In the living room." He answered. Thank god. "Aubree why won't you tell me about your 'ability'?" he asked me as I walked into the living room. I sat down next to him on my black leather couch, the fabric crunching underneath my weight.

"I will sooner or later, now isn't the right time though Loki. After you've answered the questions and shit S.H.I.E.L.D. is making me ask you then we can start with some 'training' as they call it. It's supposed to benefit the both of us, and trust me if you pay enough attention you might be able to figure it out." I stated. Loki looked at me solemnly and nodded.

"We better go shouldn't we?" he asked

"Yes sir, c'mon let's get this day finished!" I said standing up. I got instantly dizzy and wobbled a bit on my feet. Loki grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

"Well look who has a hangover…. You are probably going to want to disguise it a little bit. I do not believe S.H.I.E.L.D. would be happy with one of their agents not one hundred percent sane on the job: especially a minor." Loki said laughing a little.

"Shut up and let's go." Today was going to be a bad day, I can tell already. We got into my car and drove to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. "C'mon Loki, we have to stop by my desk to see if I have any paperwork and then we're going to the same room as yesterday."

"Okay. Lead the way." We got out of my car and walked into the building. Weaving through hallways and desks we eventually reached mine. There wasn't anything new so we continued walking to the conference room that we first met in.

"Loki stay here, and be good. I have to go talk to someone…. If you even try to do something I swear to god I don't even know what I will do with you." I said.

"So that means I cannot—"he started but I cut him off.

"No, just sit here and wait until I come back. I won't be gone that long." I opened the door and walked out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my cell phone, finding my dad's contact, and calling him.

"Hello?" I heard my dad say.

"Dad I need to tell you something." I told him quietly.

"Aubree, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes dad, now I seriously need you to listen to me. It's really important."

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I- I think I'm…. I think I'm…. I'm in love." I almost whispered into the phone.


	9. Chapter 9: Party Time

**Chapter Nine (Party Time)**

*****RECAP*

"Hello?" I heard my dad say.

"Dad I need to tell you something." I told him quietly.

"Aubree, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes dad, now I seriously need you to listen to me. It's really important."

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I- I think I'm…. I think I'm…. I'm in love." I almost whispered into the phone.

"Really Aubree, with whom?"

"I don't think it's wise to tell you quite yet, but I will eventually. I gotta get back to work, bye dad." I said hoping to conceal how nervous I was. Truthfully I don't think it worked.

"Okay kiddo…. I'll talk to you later. Would you and Loki like to come over to my place after work? I'm throwing a party." My dad stated wisely. Of course he asked me to come to his party…. I've always considered him the king of parties.

"Yeah, I think we could manage to do that. Love you bye!" I chuckled lightly while saying.

"Okay, I hope to you see you both there! Love you kiddo, bye." He said and then pressed the end button. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and back into the room where Loki was still. Once I got in the room I saw Loki and he looked…. Well, he looked rather angry.

"Loki what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Why does everyone believe I am the enemy here?" he screamed at me.

"Loki, calm down. Why do you say that?" Seeing him like this made me really think about how dangerous he actually is.

"While you were doing whatever the hell you went to do, Nick Fury came in here. He told me that he believes I am playing you only to get you to confess S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets. He told me that if you complain about me, even once, then I will be imprisoned again…. Why does everyone not believe me?" I gazed straight into Loki's amazing blue-green orbs of eyes, and I found them laced with tears.

"Loki, don't listen to him. I don't think of you as an enemy so don't let that get to you. I left to call my dad, to tell him something um important, and he said he's throwing a party tonight. He invited us to attend it, how does that sound? You know some dancing, drinking, loud music, I think it'll be beneficial for the both of us." I stated trying to calm him down.

"I will go, but only under one condition." Loki said, cheering up a little bit.

"Okay, what's the condition?" I asked a little quieter.

"You have to swear not to get extremely drunk…. It scares the shit out of me seeing you like that for you seem weak, vulnerable almost, and it scares me badly."

"Sounds fine with me, now I think we should get back to work." Loki nodded and I walked over to sit across from him.

The work day went by just like normal: slow and boring. With having Loki there I had a little bit of fun added into my daily schedule…. As much as you could while conversing with a villain. As soon it was five o' clock Loki and I drove back to my apartment. I took a shower, brushed my hair, did my makeup, and stood in my towel staring at my closet for the perfect outfit. Should I wear a dress, or settle for a pair of jeans?

"Loki?" I called his name from my room.

"Yes Aubree?" he responded.

"Come here please, I need your help." Loki walked in my, our, room about one minute later. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain gray cotton shirt, and a pair of black converse. Thanks to my ex…. Loki had clothes, even though they were the exact opposite of anything he's ever worn before. "You look nice." I stated, not really wanting him to hear me.

"Thank you. What did you need help with?" he asked. Damn, he heard me. He looked over at me and smirked at my lack of clothes.

"What should I wear to the party?" I asked returning my gaze to my closet that was now starting to piss me off.

"I think what you have on is fine, but if you do not like that then wear something simple." He stated obviously.

"I'm sorry smart ass…. I haven't been to many parties, how the fuck am I supposed to know what to wear?" I joked. I've been to many, and I mean many, clubs but I've never been to an actual party: let alone one of my dad's parties.

"Wear this," Loki said grabbing a pair of my high wasted light color shorts from Hot Topic. He also grabbed a simple black tee shirt with lace sleeves, and told me to wear my white Doc Martens.

"Thank you Loki! Now, get out and I'll change." He left the room, seeming somewhat sad, and I changed. Usually I don't like to brag about my body, but in this outfit I looked pretty damn hot! I checked my hair and makeup one last time, grabbed my purse, and walked out of my bedroom. "Let's go party!" I yelled excitedly to Loki, who stood up and smiled at me.

"I must say, the outfit I picked out is pretty ravishing." He chuckled and we walked to my car. The ten minute drive, because of late Friday night traffic, was silent. When we arrived at my dad's house we sat in the car for about five minutes before I actually said something.

"Loki, don't do anything stupid. My dad invited you here to prove a point to me and that is he can get the fuck over me and you being friends. Please be polite and don't fuck this up for me." I said seriously. Loki nodded and we walked into my dad's place. The music pierced my ear drums, the air smelt thick with alcohol, and there was a massive wall of bodies dancing. Well fuck, this is going to be fun!


	10. Chapter 10: Drunken Sex Almost

**Chapter ten (Drunken Sex…. Almost)**

"C'mon, Loki, let's go get something to drink." We walked; fairly close I might add which I wasn't complaining about, to my dad's kitchen. I grabbed two beers and handed one to Loki.

"Hey there kiddo, and Loki!" my dad shouted.

"Hey dad," I said smiling. I elbowed Loki to make sure he got the hint to say something back.

"Hello the Man of Iron." Loki stated coldly. I glared at him and then turned back to my dad.

"Nice party!" I complimented him.

"Thanks Aubree, hope you guys enjoy yourselves." He said walking off. Loki and I drank our beers without saying a word.

"You wanna dance?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked into the crowd of people. I was starting to get a somewhat small buzz from my beer and when you're you usually do dumb shit. So, me being me, I started grinding on Loki. He looked at me somewhat confused and frightened at my sudden change of mood, but soon got the hint that this was supposed enjoyable for the both of us. Loki didn't dance much…. he mostly just stood there, with his hands placed on either side of my hips, and let me grind against him. After a while I walked back into the kitchen and got another beer. I drank a total of six before Loki forced me to stop.

"Why don't you want me have fun?" I asked, slurring every single word that came out of my drunken mouth.

"I want you to have fun, but I don't want you to regret anything…. Like you are always telling me, be good and don't do anything stupid." He said laughing a little. I couldn't take it any longer, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me through the hallways and into a guest room. We walked inside and I locked the door. Just because I was drunk didn't mean I couldn't comprehend what was happening, let's just say the alcohol made me a little braver.

"So Loki, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. His legs hit the bed frame, causing him to fall on the bed: even better!

"What are you doing Aubree?" he asked me. At this point I couldn't tell whether or not he was scared or confused, and honestly I didn't care.

"Something you know the both of us wanted: very badly. Loki Laufeyson…. Kiss me." I stated boldly.

"You are drunk, and I refuse to do anything with, or to, you while you are intoxicated. I do not want to be blamed for anything." Loki said staring straight back into my eyes.

"Trust me, Loki, I won't blame you for anything…. I'll only blame you if you choose _not_ to do anything with me." I winked at him and leaned in closer to his ear. "If you don't want to, I will not force you. But I swear to god Loki I will kiss you, and more, sooner or later."

"Aubree, you are very drunk…. Please let's just go home, I think it's safer if we do." He said gently pushing me off of him. I was pissed, yes, but I tried not to let it show. We walked over to Pepper Pots, my "mom" even though I honestly don't believe she's my mom, and asked her to drive us home. Pepper didn't drink much whenever I came over to my dad's parties because she knew I'd always need a ride home. She gladly agreed to drive us and about fifteen minutes later Loki and I were back at my apartment.

"Loki, why won't you kiss me?" I asked him, sitting on my bed. He joined me, yet sat somewhat of a distance away from me.

"I do not want you to fall for me, Aubree, I only want to keep you safe." He replied simply.

"I am safe! All I want is for you to kiss me."

"Aubree, let's go to sleep…. We can talk about this in the morning." I nodded, still very pissed off, and got up from the bed to change my clothes. I put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tee shirt, not caring that Loki was in the same room as me while I was changing. I climbed back into bed and got under the covers. Loki left for a couple minutes and when he returned he was in the same sweatpants I gave him to wear yesterday, but had no shirt on. He climbed in bed with me and I snuggled up against his chest.

"Loki I have a question….." I said trailing off.

"Let's get some sleep, you can ask me in the morning. Good night Aubree." He said soothingly.

"Night Loki." I said trailing off and falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Not Even Noon Yet

**Chapter eleven (It's Not Even Noon Yet)**

When I awoke in the morning I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled knowing it was Loki…. And that's when the drunken memories came flooding back to me. All I could focus on was what I did last night, or should I say what I almost did. We didn't do anything, for Loki felt like I would be at a disadvantage being drunk and I do have to say that I agree. If we were going to have sex I wanted to be one hundred percent sane and sober, I want every memory to be clear: not fuzzy.

"Loki…. Are you awake?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't. All I heard was his peaceful breathing and his chest slightly rumbling with every breath. Thinking about it now my body felt like shit, so maybe Loki was right…. I need sleep. Slowly, but surely, I fell back into my hard slumber. When I awoke again I felt a pair of eyes staring straight at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.

"I was just making sure you didn't die…. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Loki said chuckling a little.

"Well I am so let's go back to sleep." I said sternly.

"How about we get up? You've already slept half the day away." I immediately sat up, now extremely pissed that I slept through half of my first Saturday with Loki. Leaning over Loki's body I grab my phone off of the nightstand. I looked at the time and it said 10:12.

"Are you shitting me Loki? Couldn't you have let me sleep more?" I asked pissed.

"I am truly sorry Aubree, but I wanted to be able to be with you as much as I could today." He stated slightly blushing.

"Well I'm starved…. Wanna order pizza?" I asked him, suddenly happy about the idea of food.

"Might as well, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Loki stated. I dialed the nearest pizza place that delivers and ordered a large cheese pizza.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I feel kind of shitty." Loki nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

Whenever I stood up I felt instantly dizzy. I ran into the bathroom and threw up, great let's hope it's just a hangover. Loki and I never did anything last night did we? Oh god, if we did and I was pregnant I don't know what will happen. My dad would kill me! I continued with my shower and got dressed before walking out into the living room to find Loki lying on my couch. His eyes were covered by the back of his hand, but he was fidgeting and moving more than usual so I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Loki you okay?" I asked grabbing a piece of pizza and sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Yes." He responded with a shaky breath.

"Quite bull shitting me, Loki, there is obviously something wrong." I told him sternly. He sat up and moved his hand from his face. I saw that his eyes were red, swollen, and lightly laced with tears. There were tear stains on his cheeks and the neck of his shirt was also wet, indicating that he tried to stop the flow of tears but failed. "Hun what's wrong?" I asked again, more politely.

"Everything." He snapped back.

"Okay, well what is one of those things?" I asked him. He looked straight into my eyes and I could tell he was pissed as fuck.

"Why does it matter?" Loki spat at me. "Why does it even matter if something is wrong? You don't care." _What?_

"Maybe I'm just not understanding," I said getting cut off.

"Of course not you're merely a mortal! Just get over yourself and leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled walking into my room and slamming the door. I heard the lock click into place and I became really scared.

"Loki, please I just want to help you!" I yelled at him from the other side of the door. "And just so you know Loki I am not an only a mortal. I have a power."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" he yelled back.

"Because, Loki, I don't know if you've ever heard of Precognitions but that's what I do. I get premonitions, usually in my dreams but they can occur virtually anytime, and that's why whenever I get drunk I am more vulnerable than most mortals. The premonitions can take over my body and cause me to hallucinate. I remember one time I got so drunk that I was having these hallucinations about killing myself…. and I tried so hard to make them be real. I thought that they weren't hallucinations and that they were really premonitions, and I have the scars to prove it." I said.

"Really?" I heard Loki ask softly.

"Yes." I responded coldly. I hated talking about it. Many people just think that my scars are from self-harm, and even though they technically are but they aren't because the reason most people do it. I truly hate my life right now.


	12. Chapter 12: My Not So Secret, Secret

**Chapter twelve (My Not So Secret, secret)**

I was sitting in my living room with my back against my bedroom door. Listening as carefully as I could, I could hear Loki's muffled breathing and him scurrying throughout my room. He's been in there for almost two hours now, and I must say I'm pretty scared. The silence was making me anxious so, me being me, I got up and started pacing around the living room. Trying not to concentrate the strong feeling that was forming in my head I kept walking, changing my course every once in a while.

_"You know what?" _I heard suddenly. Oh god, they've started. I looked around the room paranoid and kept pacing.

_"If it's about me not dying don't even tell me. You were the one who caused me to do this," _I saw the faint picture of pill bottles and cut wrists when I closed my eyes. "_You were the one who told me to kill myself. So, why do you even lie to yourself like this? At my funeral you mourned and stated how beautiful I was, how I didn't deserve to die whenever it was truly you who killed me." _I was able to detect now that this was between a girl and a guy. I never really know why I get certain premonitions; I guess they just choose me.

"_I am sorry, how many times do I have to say it?" _The guy's voice shouted at the girl.

"Stop arguing!" I yelled at them. Loki had heard me, for he stopped shuffling around my room. He probably thinks I'm nuts. "I'm sorry to sound rude, but I cannot stand the fighting right now. Both of you fucked up in your own ways…. Just please get out of my mind!"

"_What's your problem…?" _ The guy started to say.

"I said get out of my head!" I shouted at both of them again. After I said that there were soft, inaudible whispers and then my head felt clear again. As if someone stuffed tissues in my head and took them out after a couple of hours. Sighing heavily I went and sat back down on the couch with my head in my hands. A couple of minutes later I heard my door unlock and a couple of seconds later I was engulfed in a warm embrace. I didn't move at all, I allowed Loki to wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe again.

"Love are you alright?" he asked me quietly. I nodded my head yes, but kept it buried in his chest. Loki sucked in a shaky breath and released it slowly. "I don't say this very often, but Aubree I am scared."

"Why?" I asked looking up at him, still embraced in his arms. He looked at me and then shifted his eyes uncomfortably to the wall and back.

"I heard you scream, at literally nothing. There was nothing in this room but yet you were screaming at people to be quiet." He responded, obviously not wanting to make me pissed about him feeling scared about my ability.

"Loki all that was, well um, it was me talking to this dead couple. I talked to them once when I was about ten, but this is the first time I've talked to them in a while now." I said quietly, damn I bet he felt awkward right now.

"You won't be mad if I say this, will you?" he asked me.

"Of course not, go ahead." Signaling for him to continue.

"I was scared shitless…. Not knowing if you were having premonitions or just getting pissed and going crazy." Loki said with a tense sounding chuckle.

"Loki there is nothing wrong with what happened. It's just I was already upset, so when they decided to talk where I could hear them it sent me over the edge. I'm fine Loki, I don't want you worry about me." I said hopefully reassuringly. He smile down and me then gently pressed his lips against mine. Pure bliss ran through my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Aubree…." He mumbled lightly.

"I like the way my name sounds on your lips, maybe you should say it more." I commented sexily.

"You're a tease." Loki said getting up and siting right next to me on the couch.

I cuddled my head into his chest and responded with, "I can say the same for you Mr. Laufeyson."


	13. Chapter 13: It Hit Him Hard

**Chapter thirteen (It Hit Him... Hard)**

Loki and I watched TV for a while before I started to get bored. I got out my phone and scrolled through all of my social media sites. Just like usual there were no texts waiting to be responded too, well that makes me feel loved. Every once in a while I would feel Loki's eyes shift over to look at me, but if our eyes ever met he immediately turned back to the TV. I couldn't take it any longer so I turned the TV off and stared at Loki intensely.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Loki smirked at me.

"Fuck you Loki, but in all seriousness I want to know something." I said giggling; I'm doing girly shit again. What is happening to me?

"You can know anything you want, and I mean _anything_." He said winking at me. I felt my cheeks flush into a bright red color, earning a laugh from Loki.

"Let's keep this PG-13 okay?" I asked, wanting to be serious for a little bit.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry it's a Midgardian term…. So why were you upset yesterday once I got back from talking to my dad on the phone?" I asked him slowly.

"I wasn't." he lied.

"Don't pull that with me Loki, tell me." I stated firmly.

"I did, I said that Nick told me if you had any problems with me I'd be imprisoned again." Loki responded.

"That's not a good enough reason, you shouldn't be crying over that. What was it seriously Loki? You can tell me anything I promise, it'll be our little secret." He looked at me and I saw that his eyes were, again, laced with tears.

"Fine…. Shortly after you left Nick came in and told me what I told you. After that Captain America decided to butt in, and he said some stuff." Loki looked away letting a tear slip down his face. I wiped it away with my thumb and told him to continue.

"Well, Steve told me about your ex-boyfriend. All I have to say is I am sorry and I will _never_ let anyone hurt you like that again." Oh god. Of course, no offense to Steve because he was trying to help me, Loki found out about Xander. Xander was extremely abusive, but yet I stayed with him because afterwards he'd always say sorry and that he loved me. I am so damn stupid!

"Of course he did…. I am going to fucking kill Steve!" I screamed.

"Were you not planning on telling me this at all?" Loki seemed angry.

"No of course not, I didn't think it was important!" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me, for I did nothing wrong!" Loki screamed back. Not even thinking I reached up and smacked him right across the face as hard as I could. After I did it I looked into Loki's eyes to see him looking royally pissed, and there was a handprint already forming on his face.

"Loki I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me." I whispered rather scared.

"I think you have some apologizing to do!" he yelled back at me while picking me as if I weighed two pounds. Loki carried me into my room, threw me on the bed, and locked the door. Dear lord help me please.


	14. Chapter 14: Quite An Eventful Saturday

**Chapter fourteen (Quite An Eventful Saturday )**

"Loki what are you doing?" I asked concerned.

"You should really shut your mouth before it gets you into more trouble." Loki snapped at me. I stared at and then looked at him. He walked over and pushed all the down on the bed, like I did to him. Loki grabbed both of my arms and pinned them above my head, he then straddled me. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered. "You do not disrespect a God."

"Loki I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too." I responded quickly, but he covered my mouth with his hand causing it to sound very muffled.

"Love I told you not to speak." He whispered again, more tenderly this time. He kissed below my ear and trailed small kisses down my neck to the hem of my shirt. Ooh kinky are we? I moaned slightly and locked my arms behind his neck. I started to play with his soft, black hair.

"Hun, what are trying to do to me?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled against my skin and moved his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly when I heard a knock on our bedroom door. I sighed heavily and pushed Loki off me. Fixing my hair and clothes I opened my bedroom door to see my dad and Steve Rogers. "What are y'all doing here?" I asked them.

"Why hello to you to kiddo, we came here to talk to you." I looked over at Steve and his face seemed very embarrassed to be here.

"Okay, can Loki talk with us?" I asked them.

"Of course," my dad said. "Steve told me everything…." All four of us sat in my living room.

"Steve I don't want you to think I'm mad because I'm not. Dad, and Loki, deserved to know I just wish you would have told me about it."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Steve responded quietly.

"Come here," I motioned for him to give me a hug. Our hug was short and awkward, but it was nice to know we were on good terms: I think. After the hug I looked over at Loki and he looked tense. "Loki can I talk to you for a second: alone." I said.

"Fine." He stated rather loudly. We walked into my bedroom and I closed the door. The memories flooding back into my mind from earlier. "What do you want?"

"Don't be dick, I did nothing wrong. Why are you being so pissed lately?" I asked him.

"Because of you, and then when you hugged Steve…."

"Are you fucking jealous I hugged my friend? We almost got caught having fucking sex when they came, I think one little hug won't kill anyone!" I yelled at him.

"See, you're blowing this out of proportion. You're mad if I don't tell you something and you're mad if I do. Make up your damn mind." He screamed back. "It's not my fault you're a slut and you like to screw every guy you lay your eyes on."

"Excuse me?" I asked him a little quieter. My eyes started to fill with tears, and I clenched my teeth trying to keep them contained.

"You heard me; you have no fucking to be mad at me." Loki stated.

"Fuck you Loki Laufeyson, I am done with everything." I yelled back at him and walked out of the room. When I walked back into the living room I saw my dad and Steve staring straight at me. I grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him into my kitchen.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked me politely.

"You know you can call me Aubree, you don't have to be so professional all of the time." I replied.

"Okay." That was all he said before I slowly inched closer to him. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him slowly back until he hit the counter.

"Did you call me a slut?" I asked him.

"Of course not Aubree, what makes you say this?"

"Loki told me that I'm a slut and I screw every guy who gives me a chance. I don't know why he would think that." I said starting to cry.

"He's probably just jealous of us hugging, don't worry about it. I know you would never do that." Steve said. God, he's so sweet.

"Thank you Steve. I hope you're not mad when I say this, but I kind of want to kiss you right now." He blushed whenever I said that and leaned a little closer to me. I met him half way and our lips collided. There were sparks, but they weren't as big as the ones I felt with Loki. He slowly pulled away and smiled down at me.

"This may be inappropriate, but I kind of enjoyed that." He said laughing.

"Well if saying that was 'inappropriate' then we must be pretty perverted." We laughed for a little bit until we both decided it was best to go back into the living room. When we walked down the hallway I heard my dad talking to Loki.

"I'm sorry Loki; she's not usually this moody. But sometimes, you know, her ability gets in the way of her social skills." I heard my dad say, then silence, and then the slight muffled sound of crying. Steve and I got into my living room and my dad looked at me concerned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked both of them.

"I think we should leave you two to talk, it seems like that's what needs to happen here. C'mon Steve, let's go." My dad got up from the couch and walked over to me. He engulfed me in a hug and whispered, "Treat him good kiddo, he's just scared," in my ear.

"I will dad, I promise." I whispered back. All three of us said our goodbyes and they left: leaving Loki and I alone to sulk, and talk.


	15. Chapter 15: Sometimes Change Is Good

**Chapter fifteen (Sometimes Change Is Good )**

After a long, uncomfortable silence I decided to start a conversation. "Loki," I started but he cut me off.

"I don't want to talk."

"Loki, honey, we need to. I know you don't to, but we have to." I stated.

"How about you talk and I'll listen and agree casually." He said chuckling a little.

"See, you're already laughing! Um well I'm thinking of dying my hair a different color, because I'm tired of black, so that means I need to go to the mall. Would you like to come with me?" I asked him. He looked up at me, nodded and smiled his god damn beautiful smile. I went into my room, changed, and we left. The drive to the mall was silent until Loki spoke.

"What color do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to bleach it and I'll probably get some colors like blue or green for my bangs." I responded.

"I bet you are going to look quite extravagant with blonde hair."

"Why thank you Loki!" we got to the mall and went into Hot Topic. At first I could tell Loki was way out of his comfort zone, but he eventually got used to it. After looking at everything in the store I bought Manic Panic Flash Lightning Bleach and a deep blue color. We checked out and went back to my car. "Are you gonna help me do this?" I asked him jokingly.

"If you would like that then yes," Loki said. "It's not the manliest thing I have ever done but I can help you if you please."

"Thanks Loki, I'm a pro at it though so I think I got this." I said laughing. We were about halfway back to my apartment when I felt Loki entangle his hand in mine. I felt tingles rush through my body and my cheeks flush a bright crimson. "I really want to say sorry about when I smacked you, Loki, I don't know what came over me. It's just really be an eventful and stressful week for me, and then me telling all about my ability. It also doesn't help that that girl and guy decided to come to me with their problems, all I want to do is help but I just couldn't handle it."

"I am sorry for making this ruining your chance at becoming an Avenger, if you would like I could go back to Asgard and serve the rest of my sentence there." Loki suggested.

"No, of course not. I'm just struggling right now, but I'm happy someone is with me because if you weren't I'm afraid I wouldn't be here anymore." I responded quietly.

"What do you mean Aubree?" He asked his voice becoming concerned.

"I guess I'm trying to say, if you weren't here right now I don't know if I would be able to survive _myself_. I mean, honestly, I don't if that means you are helping me not want to kill myself or if I would have gone insane." I told him. "Let's just go do this okay? We can discuss this later." I said, pushing my emotions back like I always.

"If that is what you would like, then let's go." Loki said. When we arrived at my apartment I realized I left my key inside.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked me.

"I left my key inside and I gave my spare to my dad…. Let's go to his place. I can just do my hair over there because I also need to talk to him about some stuff." Loki nodded and right before we got in the car he stopped me.

"Would it be inappropriate to hug you?" He asked me.

"No, I kind of need a hug right now." I stated somewhat happily. He walked around to my side of the car and embraced me in a hug. Jesus his arms felt so good wrapped around my body. Wait, did I say that?

"Okay, let's go." We both got in my car and drove over to Star Towers.


	16. Chapter 16: Admitting My Feelings

**Chapter Sixteen (Admitting My Feelings )**

When we arrived at Stark Towers Loki helped me carry in everything for my hair. We got in the elevator and I was holding my breath.

"Is there something wrong Aubree?" Loki asked concerned.

"No, I'm just deathly afraid of elevators." I responded. He quietly stepped closer to me and engulfed me in another hug. Jesus he is literally going to kill me one of these days.

"Come on, let's go." Loki said once the elevator opened to my dad's floor. I followed him inside to see my dad laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad, I came over here to bleach my hair…. Plus I kind of left my key in my apartment." I said setting my stuff down and walking over to give my dad a hug.

"Well it's nice to see you kiddo! I see you brought Loki with you. When are you two supposed to start the training shit S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted you to do?" He asked.

"This week, I think Monday so that way we can get it over as quickly as possible. Now dad I'm gonna go do my hair, and I'd kind of like to talk with you about something. Loki you can stay out here, it shouldn't take that long." Loki nodded and sat down on the leather couch. My dad followed to me into what used to my old room. We walked into the built in bathroom and I started getting everything ready to do my hair.

"What did you need to talk about kid?" My dad asked me. I brushed my poorly self- cut hair and began applying the bleach.

"It's something highly important, I need you to take this very seriously." I told him matter- of- factly.

"When do I not take things seriously?" He asked jokingly.

"Shut up. Dad this is really important."

"What is it kiddo?" He asked more seriously.

"I think I might actually be in love…" I said trailing off.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's just whenever I'm around this person I feel different. I feel happier and more care free. As stupid as it might sound, I've been having dreams for a couple of days and they are leading me to believe that I truly am in love." I stared at my dad and returned it. After a minute he asked the question I dreaded most.

"Who do you think you're in love with?"

"Loki…" I responded quietly trailing off and avoiding his glare.


	17. Chapter 17: Awkward Confrontations

**Chapter Seventeen (Awkward Confrontations)**

*****RECAP*

"_What did you need to talk about kid?" My dad asked me. I brushed my poorly self- cut hair and began applying the bleach._

"_It's something highly important, I need you to take this very seriously." I told him matter- of- factly._

"_When do I not take things seriously?" He asked jokingly._

"_Shut up. Dad this is really important."_

"_What is it kiddo?" He asked more seriously._

"_I think I might actually be in love…" I said trailing off._

"_Why do you think that?" _

"_It's just whenever I'm around this person I feel different. I feel happier and more care free. As stupid as it might sound, I've been having dreams for a couple of days and they are leading me to believe that I truly am in love." I stared at my dad and returned it. After a minute he asked the question I dreaded most._

"_Who do you think you're in love with?"_

"_Loki…" I responded quietly trailing off and avoiding his glare._

*PRESENT*

The silence in this room was literally enough to kill someone. It was awkward as hell! I kept trucking through it to finish my hair. After I got all of the bleach in I washed my hands and turned to my dad.

"You don't mind if we stay here for an hour do you? That's how long I'm gonna wait before I wash the bleach out." I asked my dad, not even acknowledging what I told him earlier.

"That's fine, but you're also not leaving until you tell what you mean by 'I think I'm in love with Loki' shit you just told me. Either you're madly in love with him, or he's just a friend…. What is it?" _Oh shit!_

"Well I mean yeah, I do have feelings for him…. But I know better than to believe that he feels the same way." I said trying to not look my dad in the eyes.

"Aubree look me in the eyes when you speak, it's rude not to. Now have you talked to Loki about this?"

"No but-" I started but he cut me off.

"Well then don't start getting all bitchy about it. You don't know how he feels, don't make assumptions. That's just rude. I think the logical answer to all of this is you need to go speak to him about it."

"Dad that's the thing, I can't just speak to Loki about anything. It makes me wanna shit myself… It's scary." I said whisper yelling so Loki didn't hear us.

"Okay, well don't do that. That's just disgusting. I suggest just sit him down and take it step by step. Have you guys ever kissed… or more?" He asked winking.

"You're gross dad…. I did not need that. But to be truthful we've kissed like twice, but not all of the time."

"So go tell him about how you feel about all of this, it's a good idea trust me kiddo." My dad told me, giving me a much needed pat on the back.

"Okay, but if something awful happens that is your fault and I will _never_ forgive you. Got it?" I asked him sternly.

"Sir yes sir!" He said. I laughed and pulled him in for a hug. I walked out of the bathroom and back to where Loki was. Once I was in the living room I saw him there in all of his misunderstood sexy glory.

"Hey Loki, can we talk?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure love." He purred back. We both got up and walked past my dad, into the spare bedroom: closing the door behind us. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I need to tell you something, it's really important."

"Okay, continue…" Loki motioned me to keep going.

"I think I might be love-" I started but before I could finish he had already interrupted me.

"Who is it? I swear once I find I'm gonna kill him!" Loki yelled rather loudly.

"Well, unless you commit suicide then you won't be killing anyone." I stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked now confused.

"I think I'm in love with you, Loki." I said gradually looking away and the atmosphere becoming quiet and awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have told him….


	18. Update!

I will be updating very soon. I've been extremely sick and it has been hard for me to even get out of bed. I've always been busy with school starting. I hope y'all understand, there will be a new chapter tomorrow or the next day! I swear on my life! I love you guys and thanks for reading! (: 3 -Sydney


End file.
